zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Antirk123/Gaz's ultimate anger: Part 1
This is a idea for a 2-part episode. Part 1: The E.D.D Int. Dib's Room Dib is holding a small metal ball Dib: I think I have it. Zim won't see what's coming! Okay, let's test it. Dib places a cheap radio on the ground Dib: Now we turn this on... Dib turns on the radio Radio: Have a Zit? We'll fix it! (Extended commarcials) Dib grabs a remote and runs out of the room Dib: Okay. Power 1. Dib closes the door and small heat- like waves are seen Dib: Power 2. All the lights in the halway shut off, except for Gaz's room Dib: Power 3. A small buzzing is heard in the room Dib: Power 4. The buzzing gets louder Dib: POWER 5! A small BOOM is heard and radio stops Dib: Perfect... Dib opens the door, and the room is unharmed The radio is broken beyone repair Dib: YES!!! I DID IT!!! Now I know what to do... I place my Electronic Draining Device, or E.D.D, near Zim's base. I'll then turn it up to Power 10, twice as powerful as what is needed to brake most electronics. Then, when it's at power ten, all Zim's alien technology will brake! Then, he'll be defenceless. Dib takes the radio and remote outside Gaz: Dib, WHATS your plan that will backfire. Dib: It's... Wait... YOU ASKED ME WHAT MY PLAN WAS!? Gaz: Just leave me and my Game Slave ALONE. I'm about to brake Hawaiiguy446108's high score. OR ELSE... Dib shivers Dib: I GET THE POINT!!! Gaz: Then you know what to do. Dib runs down to Zim's house. Int. Zim's base Zim: My new BRILLIANT plan is... Gir: WHAT IS IT!? Zim: My new BRILLIANT plan is... Gir: WHAT IS IT!? Zim:Mynewbrilliantplanistousealltheelectricitywehavetomakeagiantlightnighray Gir: Cool... WHAT IS IT!? Zim: My... Zim looks up to make sure Gir is listening Zun: My new brilliant plan is to use all the electricity we have to make a giant lighning ray. Gir: I understand. Zim: You don't? Gir: Yes. Zim: Just follow me. Gir follows zim to a huge canon, dozens of dozens of cords going from it to eletrical outlets Zim: MY LIGHTNING RAY! I should use a procotion against Dib, though... Int. The sky We are looking down at Zim's base, which is all the sudden encased in blue light Int. In front of Zim's house Dib: He put up a energy sheild. This should get through it. Dib places the E.D.D on the road and runs to behind a nearby house Dib: 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... Heat- like wave cover the area Dib: 6... 7... 8... 9... 10! There is a much louder boom then last time Int. E.D.D waves We see as if we were the waves, heading straight for Zim's base. We hit the energy sheild and spin around, heading down the road. We then see Professer Membrane's house, and Gaz playing her Game Slave. We head straigh forward, and we hit Gaz. Int. Proffeser Membrane's lawn We see Gaz's game (Vampire Piggy hunter), a countdown is on top saying '1 Vampire Piggy to go before you beat Hawaiiguy446108's high score!' then the screen goes blank Gaz: DIB'S MACHINE!!! HE DID THIS!!! Dib rubs up to Gaz Dib: Give me a week, I'll fix it, I'll... Gaz: YOU... WILL... PAY!!! The nextdoorneighboors' house catches on fire Dib: AHHHHHHHHHH!!! Dib turns and runs, then Dib is trapped with Gaz in a square of Fire Dib: Gaz... Please... All the fires stop, then Gaz herself catches on fire Professer Membrane (Offscreen): DIB, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BEING CRAZY!? Gaz grows to Ultra- Pipi size Gaz: YOU... WILL... PAY!!! Gaz picks up Dib, and flings him Dib: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! The camera follows Dib until he lands in the middle of the city Screen Goes Black To Be continued... Click For Part 2 Category:Blog posts